DC princess
by butterchicken
Summary: This is an experiment. After a heated debate between 6 girls from DC comics and 6 of the Disney princesses, Vanellope decides to take matters into her own hands. Rated T to be safe (two swear words and a few sex implications)


The DC Princesses

"Sorry I'm late." Wonder Woman said, sliding into her chair.

"No worries," her friend, Batgirl, replied, sliding a mug towards her. "Here's your tea."

Wonder Woman gratefully took her tea and sipped it. "I'd have arrived sooner, but Ares was at large."

Supergirl laughed as she sipped her latte. "Totally understand. But I'm just glad we were able to meet up."

Every second Saturday, the girls would meet up for a coffee and a chat. They even had invited along Catwoman, Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn.

The six of them had agreed on a ceasefire for that one day and would just be friends.

"So, Catwoman," Ivy began, stirring her tea, "I see you and Batman are still... off and on."

Catwoman blushed as she topped off her coffee. "It's... complicated." She began.

Harley laughed. "As in you two totally want each other but you prefer to steal?"

Catwoman glared at Harley.

"Hey, Hey..." Ivy whispered, turning to the door. "New girls."

The other five girls turned to see where Ivy was looking. To their surprise, six girls had come in. They were all wearing very fancy outfits.

"They look like..." Harley began.

"Urgh... princesses." Selena replied.

"But they look slightly... familiar." Bargirl replied. "Wonder why..."

"So, this is Gotham..." Jasmine began, looking around the coffee shop.

"Looks... dark." Aurora began. "Why did we even come here?"

Belle looked around. "Vacation... I guess?"

"Don't those girls look familiar?" Ariel asked, pointing at a table where six girls were sitting, drinking coffee.

Cinderella squinted. "Don't think so... why?"

"They look like girls from the comics I read." Ariel replied.

Belle went over and looked at them. "Yeah... I see it... Wonder Woman, Batgirl, Supergirl, And the Gotham Sirens... wonder why they're all having coffee together."

Before anything could be said, Ariel ran over to them.

"Hello." She exclaimed.

The six Gotham girls looked up in surprise.

"I'm Ariel."

"DISNEY PRINCESSES!" The girls exclaimed. "We know you."

The other five princesses came running over. At that, the twelve girls were engaged in conversation, until finally, Ivy opened her mouth.

"I'm just amazed you girls are still alive."

Belle raised an eyebrow. "Still alive?" She asked.

"You six are so... gullible... spineless..."

The princesses narrowed their eyebrows. "And begin all violent with more lovers than fingers is any better?" Belle asked.

"At least we can defend ourselves!" Catwoman replied.

Aurora was about to say something in retaliation, when there was a static explosion.

When it cleared, Vanellope Von Schweets was standing there.

"Oh great, not another one." Harley groaned.

"Vanellope?" The princesses asked.

Vanellope sighed. "I'm bored with this. I'm here to put an end to this."

The twelve girls looked at her puzzled.

"How?" Cinderella asked.

Vanellope glitched for a few seconds then a giant machine appeared.

"With this. I'll hook you up to it and we'll see what happens." She opened the door. "Everyone in."

"How will this work?" Supergirl asked.

"You've seen Being John Malcovitch, right?" Vanellope asked.

Everyone entered the machine. Vanellope closed the door and pushed a few buttons. The machine started up, vibrating and glowing many different colours as each girl dropped asleep.

"Like to try one?" An old woman cackled.

Catwoman looked down at the old woman holding out an apple.

"It's obviously a trap." She thought to herself. "Just say no and slam the door."

To her surprise, she found herself taking the apple.

"What are you doing, Selena?" She asked herself, "drop it!"

Instead, she took a bite. As she chewed, she felt her body act weird. Her breath started to shorten and her head clouded.

"I feel strange..." she squeaked as she felt her throat close. Then all went black as she felt her body hit the floor.

"Crap!" She cussed. "What do I do? How can I get out of this?"

As the blackness faded, she found herself surrounded by fire. She wanted to run, but instead, was cemented to the ground.

"WHATS HAPPENING TO ME?" She screamed.

The fire got crazier, leaving her feeling very hot and uncomfortable. She closed her eyes, trying to ignore it. This was gonna last a while...

"Cinderella?" A loud screech sounded.

Harley looked up. "What the hell does that cow want?" She thought. "I already cleaned the floors."

"Coming." She called out.

As she entered the master bedroom, she saw two ugly girls sneering at her.

"Note to self, smash their skulls in." Harley thought to herself.

In the bed was an old crone.

"Yes, Stepmother?" She asked.

The woman continued to stroke her cat, staring at Harley rather blankly.

"I see you finished with the floors... don't forget, you have the gardening, clean the chimneys, the mending, sewing, laundry, and don't forget to give Lucifer his bath."

Harley looked down at the plump cat. He would make an amazing meal for her babies.

"And if you do it all in time, you can go to the ball." She added.

Harley looked up, she did enjoy parties.

"Room." Her stepmother finished. "It's a disaster. What are you still standing here for? Go!"

Harley turned on her heels and went to leave, but one of the eyesores stuck out her door, tripping Harley.

"Mother!" The other one called.

The door flew open and the stepmom came out. "I didn't say you could sleep! Drizella, Anastasia, pin her down. I think she needs a beating."

Harley screamed as she advanced.

Supergirl looked around, surprised as three, plump fairies lead her into a room.

"Dear child," one began. "You can't meet your father looking so sad... well leave you here to dry your tears."

"Tears?" She thought. Only then did she realize she had been crying.

Once the fairies had left, Supergirl, to her surprise, heard a small echo throughout the room.

"Aurora..." it whispered, soothingly. "Come see me, Aurora."

Getting up, Supergirl followed the haunting sound through a secret passage up a winding staircase.

Something in her gut told her she should be scared, run... fly as fast as she could. But her body wouldn't obey.

"Aurora..." the voice crooner again. "I'm right here."

Supergirl followed the voice more through a door, but there was no one there. Instead, a single spinning wheel was sitting in the middle of the room, it's spindle bobbing invitingly.

"DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!" A new voice screeched.

She turned to leave when the original voice spoke again, less gentle this time.

"Touch the spindle! Touch it I say!"

Sticking out her hand, Supergirl pricked her finger on the shining spindle. As soon as the spindle pierced her skin, she felt herself go weak, and eventually she fell into a deep sleep.

"Poor child..." a taunting voice began, "she has a serious problem..."

"Ursula has great powers..." a second voice replied.

Ivy looked at the two eels in surprise. "Who are you?" She asked. "And why do I have a TAIL?" She thought.

"Come with us." The eels replied. "All your dreams will come true."

Ivy found, to her surprise, she was swimming after the eels, and even more surprised that she could breathe underwater.

"Why should I worry?" She thought, "things go wrong, I can use my plant powers to escape."

"This way." The eels whispered. Ivy swam through a garden of creepy looking polyps that jumped out at her and into a skeleton. Inside was an older woman.

"Come in, my child." She began.

Ivy swam closer.

"Now you're here because you fell in love with a prince!" The woman began.

"No." Ivy thought.

"Yes." Her mouth made her say.

"Well, sweetie. The solution is simple. You just have to be a human yourself."

Ivy felt her jaw fall. "Um, okay..." she began.

"Oh!" The woman added. "We also need to discuss payment. It won't be much. Just a small thing you won't even need."

"What is it?" Ivy asked.

"Your voice." The woman replied.

"Here's a contract, if you're in sign here."

"What are you doing?" Ivy yelled at her body as she grabbed the scroll and wrote "Ariel" on the paper.

"This prince guy'd better be worth it." She thought.

Before she could think of anything else, she felt a pair of smoky hands go down her throat. It was horrifying. The sensation BURNED. And it only got worse as the hands ripped out her voice box.

The woman cackled as Ivy felt her tail get ripped in half and... oh my gosh she was drowning!

As she struggled, a yellow fish helped escort her to shore.

"How did I end up in this situation?" Batgirl thought.

She was staring face to face with a huge beast.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" He angrily screamed.

Batgirl didn't have to be told twice. She threw on a shall she had to guess was hers.

"Madamoiselle!" A candelabra called after her. Batgirl didn't stop.

"Promise or no promise, I can't stay here!" She called out.

She threw open the door and hopped on a horse. As the horse galloped away, Batgirl heard an unmistakable howling of wolves.

Turning in surprise, she saw a huge pack of wolves tearing after her. She wouldn't scream.

"Faster!" Was all she said.

As the horse sped up, more wolves came out until they were all surrounding her. They all bit at her, howling as they got close. In a panic, the horse threw Batgirl to the ground and ran off.

Normally, Batgirl would fight back, but this time it wasn't happening. She was too paralyzed. She just lay there as the wolves closed in, but she could swear she saw a different animal jumping over to them...

"STOP IT!" Wonder Woman screamed, looking at the smug man.

The man gave her a look of false pity and, grabbing the shackles on her wrists, towed her towards him.

"Pains me to see you like this..." he said, voice dripping with taunt. He conjured up a crown and showed it to her. "A girl like you should be on the arms of the most powerful man like me! What do you say?"

"Never!" Wonder Woman snarled.

"I'll teach you some respect!" The man snapped, raising his fist.

Wonder Woman found herself making a noise of fear, looking up at him.

The man smirked. "Or I'll just use my third wish. Genie?"

Genie shook his head.

Meanwhile, Wonder Woman looked up and saw a man sneaking in, obviously to rescue her. She knew she needed to think of a diversion, but her body seemed to have a plan.

"I never realized how handsome you are." She faked, her voice sultry.

As she got closer, she leaned in and kissed him.

He smirked again, but Wonder Woman felt sick to her stomach. The man was going to say something, but then he saw the other boy.

Turning to Wonder Woman, he snarled. "Your time is up!"

And Wonder Woman was sealed in an hour glass that was slowly filling up.

"I think that's enough time..." Vanellope thought before turning off the machine and opening the door.

Twelve girls ran out screaming.

"You... and the bat guy!?" Snow White panted, looking scarred.

"The Bat Guy AND his friend?" Belle exclaimed, looking like she was going to barf. "can't you pick?"

Ariel couldn't even look at Harley in the eye.

"Should I call the police?" Cinderella asked Harley. "Not even my own family was that violent."

"And I still feel airsick..." Aurora replied, looking green.

"So... much... fighting..." Jasmine finished.

"See what I mean?" Vanellope asked, then turned to Wonder Woman.

"You know, there's something about you that reminds me of my friend Shank."

Then with a few glitches, her and the machine vanished.

The twelve girls looked at each other.

"Let's never speak of this again." They all said.


End file.
